A motor for use in a compressor conventionally has a rotor and a stator placed on radial outside of the rotor, and the stator has a stator core, insulators that are placed so as to face axial end faces of the stator core, and coils that are wound on both the stator core and the insulators.
Lead wires are drawn out from the coils, and are connected to a board, for instance, so as to be supplied with a current from outside. There is a problem in that the lead wires may sway, protrude toward an inner diameter of the stator, come into contact with the rotor, and suffer damages.
For prevention of the sway of the lead wires, a member for guiding the lead wires is provided on an axial end face of the stator (see JP 11-215756 A).
In another motor, the lead wires are bundled by bundle strings for prevention of the sway of the lead wires (see JP 2002-44892 A).